Battle for Beach Redemption
14 objects competing for a palace in the beach....... yes, there were budget cuts. The sourcreams (represents Inanimate Insanity) nickel Balloon paper (13th) Pickle Taco (14th) baseball knife (12th) The fire foxs (represents BFDI(a)) Firey Leafy Ice cream & donut spongy Blocky Pencil pen Interactions Friendships Pencil and Eraser Pencil and Flower Leafy and everyone Blocky and Eraser Marshmallow and Paintbrush Baseball and Ice Cube Pickle and Balloon (Episode 3-Episode 21) Crushes Lightbulb and Eraser Baseball and Paintbrush (secret, not revealed until the elimination of episode 2, plus, Paintbrush is not a boy, nor a girl) Blocky and Flower (will accidentally be revealed by Balloon) Lightbulb and Pickle (just for temporary) Conflicts Flower and Balloon Balloon and everyone Marshmallow and Flower Pickle and Firey Firey and Pencil Relationships Baseball and Paintbrush (revealed in the elimination of episode 2) Firey and Leafy Blocky and Flower (accidentally revealed by Balloon in episode 3) Alliances Marshmallow's alliance (Marshmallow, Paintbrush and Lightbulb) (formed in episode 3) Episode 1 MePhone4: Hello and welcome to the show of BFBR.......Battle for Beach Redemption. Taco: sourcream! pen: ??? Pickle: What's wrong Taco? Taco: MY SOURCREAM HAS BEEN STOLEN! Pencil: Where's Match? Ice Ceam: IDK. Marshmallow:i'm so groos is apple don't sign up! MePhone4: Stop interrupting me! Anyways, get in your teams. The II characters, nickel, Balloon, paper, Pickle, Taco, Marshmallow and knife are the sourcreams and the BFDI Characters, Firey, Leafy, Ice cream, spongy, Blocky, Pencil ,pen and donut you are the fire foxs. Paintbrush: Is that it? MePhone4: No, SO SHUT UP!.................so your 1st challenge is Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT! But there's more to that, you also can choose sword, nail, sponge, paintbrush and knife. So, we'll do it in a tournament style bracket. Category:paint Episode 1 part 2 MePhone4: The 1st match is nickel vs. Firey, go! nickel and Firey: 1, 2, 3! (nickel chose rock and Firey chose knife) Firey: I win! evil nickel: Grrrrrrrr!!!!!! MePhone4: The 2nd match is Balloon vs. Leafy, go! Balloon and Leafy: 1, 2, 3! (both of them chose rock) MePhone4: Looks like both of them are out! Leafy: Awwww! MePhone4: The 3rd match is paper vs ice cream, go! paper and Ice Cream: 1, 2, 3! (paper chose rock and Ice Cream chose paper) paper: Yay! I win! Ice Cream: hey! this not fear!! MePhone4: The 4th match is Pickle vs spongy, go! Pickle and spongy: 1, 2, 3! (Pickle chose Knife and spongy chose rock) spongy: yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pickle: Grrr! MePhone4: The 5th match is Taco vs Blocky, go! Taco and Blocky: 1, 2, 3! (Taco chose rock and Blocky chose paper) Taco: Yeeaeaeaah! Blocky: Grrr!!!!!!! MePhone4: The 6th match is Marshmallow vs. Pencil, go! Marshmallow and Pencil: 1, 2, 3! (they both chose Paper) MePhone4: So they are both out. Pencil: Awwwww! MePhone4: Firey vs. Na, go! Firey: (chose rock) Firey: I win! MePhone4: spongy vs. Taco, go! spongy and Taco: 1, 2, 3! (spongy chose scissors and Taco chose paper) spongy: Yay!!!!!!!!!!! MePhone4: spongy vs. Firey, go! spongy and Firey: 1, 2, 3! (spongy chose scissors and Firey chose paper) MePhone4: So congrats to the The sourcream , Flower you get a win token for winning for your team,when you're about to be out,you lose half of your votes,So sourcream is voting someone off. nickel (inside voting booth): I vote for Taco 'cuz she barfs lemons! Balloon (inside voting booth): I vote for Taco since she is stupid! Pickle (inside voting booth): I vote for Balloon since he acts like an annoying retard! His IQ is 10, and that's too low for a balloon. Marshmallow (inside voting booth): I vote for Taco because she is stupid! paper (inside voting booth): I vote for Taco because she is stupid! knife (inside voting booth): I vote for Taco since she barfs lemons! Taco (inside voting booth): Balloon is meeaan... MePhone4:Hello sourcreams, I have 6 cookies. If you get 1 cookie, you are safe. nickel, Pickle, Marshmallow, paper and knife, you guys only got 0 votes, so you're safe. (throws cookies to the contestants) MePhone4: Taco and Balloon, one of you will be eliminated. MePhone4: Taco, you are eliminated with 5 votes. Balloon, you're safe with only 2 votes, so here's your cookie! (throws cookie to Balloon, and throws Taco to Plaza de Losers with the fist thingy) Balloon: Yes!i'm so close Taco: Awwww! (gets thrown to Plaza de Losers) Mephone4:Enjoy your stay in Plaza de losers,Thanks for Playing.come back for the annouther amazing episode the BFBR! Episode 2 Mephone4:The 2nd contest is Rock contest,but 1st 1 of the Lemons,Get to sit out,and that is Pencil,As for the rest of you go! Paintbrush:Heys let's aim for blocky (Him/her and the others aim for blocky) Blocky:Oh yeah i have a shield (Dodges) All the Limes jump expect for Paintbrush Lightbulb:Thanks alot Paintbrush for not jumping Balloon:Hey Lightbulb Watch this (Kicks Rock) Rock goes back and hit Icy Leafy:Oh my god,I'll save you Ice cube! Balloon:Ha ha! Flower:Grrrr! I'll show you who's rude! (Aims to Balloon) Balloon:Nooooooooooooo! (Pops) Pickle:Only 8 of us are left,Me,Lightbulb,Marshellow,Baseball,Blocky,Flower,Firey,& Eraser (Aims at eraser) Eraser:(Dodges) Haha! Pickle:Nooo!!!!!! (Gets hit) Later Mephone4:Team Mushy Lemons Win,So The Limes are voting someone off again. Lightbulb (Voting booth):I vote Baseball for losing. Balloon (Voting booth): :I vote Paintbrush Marshellow (Voting booth):Baseball Paintbrush (Voting booth):Baseball Baseball (Voting booth):Paintbrush for getting out 1st. Pickle (Voting booth):I vote Baseball. Mephone4:Welcome back limes,today i have 5 sheets if you get 1 you are safe,Lightbulb,Balloon,Marshellow,& Pickle got 0 votes so they are safe,(Throws sheet to them),It's down to Paintbrush and Baseball,with the 4-2 vote,the final sheet goes to.......................,Paintbrush,(Throws sheet to paintbrush) Baseball:No! Mephone4:Sorry Double B,Enjoy Taco In the Plaza de losers,Thanks for Playing. Episode 3 Mephone4:The 3rd contest is slingshot,you must try to get to the other side,if you do you are in part 2,if you don't you fail,You have 3 mintue peroid,Go! Pickle:Hey Balloon,Mind if you be my friend instead a jerk. Balloon:Sure! Now please get me to other side (Pickle Slingshot her) Ugh i am slow,Yes i am so close!,(Makes to other side) Yeah! Pickle come on! Later Mephone4:On the Limes Balloon made it,And on the lemons Flower and Pencil made it,now part 2 is tug of war,So go! Flower:(Takes ruler down) Mephone4:Team Lemons win again! Flower:Yes! Mephone4:The team will not voting for 3rd person,the wikis are,So Leave a comment by voting who to leave,Expect Balloon for being Lime to make it,he has Immunity.So vote for either Lightbulb,Marshellow,Pickle,or Paintbrush,To go home,the 1 with the most votes will be out. Voting ends March 27,2012 Episode 4 will come out April 18,2012 Episode 4 Mephone4:Lightbulb and Paintbrush at tiebreaker,and Painbrush went bye bye,and joining taco and double b in plaza de losers,The 4th contest is to break up teams,and challenge is to stack 3 golfballs,the 1st 7 stack to 3 golfballs,gets immunity and a prize,bottom 4,is up for the vote,Go! 5 mintues later Flower,Lightbulb,Marshellow,& Pickle finished and get the prize Blocky:(Stacks all 3 golfballs) Mephone4:Blocky has immunity,3 spots left,Wow!,Firey & Leafy,have immunity,1 spot left,Eraser wins,So Vote for either Pencil,Pickle,Balloon,Or Icey Voting ends April 24,2012 Episode 5 will come out April 30,2012